An Awkward Talk
by Blindie
Summary: first fic o.o At a little reunion ... w00t original.. I know ... Colette confesses her feelings to Lloyd, but not the way you think, which leads to Lloyd snatching a baby and having an awkward talk with Kratos. T for a word Lloyd says sometimes. Mild humo
1. Welcome!

**Disclaimer Thing** : Me not own ToS. Though I do have a copy that I play regularly. Oo It pwnxorz

**LOOK! IM NAKED!** ... well, now that I have your attention Id just like to tell your that there are SPOILEEEEERS!

This is my first fanfic… o.o; It randomly popped into my head while my dad was driving me around for like… 3 hours! Its probably really bad, since I haven't written anything in like a year. So na. Any pointers would be lovely.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It had been a little over three years. Three long years since their journey together had ended.. since they've defeated Cruxis and reunited the worlds, and the crew split they're separate ways. Zelos, Colette and Seles all agreed to let Seles take the title of The Chosen. Colette was glad for both of them, happy with doing what she could for them. Seles was grateful, but still was quite rude towards her brother. And Zelos, though glad to be rid of it, seemed to slip now and again showing how deeply depressed he was now that he was no longer Chosen. Girls still flocked to him, but not nearly as much. He had to give his mansion to Seles, who awkwardly let him stay there(since he had nowhere else to go). Sheena seemed to be the only girl who had stuck with him, though if you asked her she would deny it completely to the bitter end. Raine and Genis had spent most their time trying to rid the new world of its hate for half-elves. Presea had finally managed to get Regal to remove his shackles, which, in the end, let him become a much better chef. The two had stayed together, and worked in Regal's company. Lloyd had left on his journey to collect all the exspheres with Colette and Noishe, just like he said he would.

A few months after leaving, they had married. And with the birth of a son, Nikhil, they decided to halt the exsphere hunt until he was older. They four of them, including Noishe, live in a two story house a little bigger than Dirks, but much the same, between Iselia and the beginning of the Triet dessert. Partly hidden within a thin forest, seemingly full of musical birds. A small stream ran in front of their house with a little bridge that led to Noishe's plant-covered pen. It rested on top a slight hill, the path leading to it was wide and bare, as the house sat just within the border of the forest, outlooking the open world.

About two months ago, Colette and Lloyd had sent out letter-like-invitations for a little reunion at their house. Everyone responded eagerly, but Dirks was a little surprising. Apparently Dirk had just received the letter when Kratos appeared at his door asking he knew where Lloyd was. In the respond was Kratos' neat handwriting, saying he was coming in place of Dirk, who was going to be meeting with Altessa at the time. Though disappointed Dirk wasn't coming, Lloyd was awfully glad, and surprised, that he was able to get to see his father again.

Two months of waiting and cleaning had come and gone. Today, for the first time, in little over three years, the group was going to get back together, and Colette and Lloyd were both really nervous to think what the others were going to say, or what to bring up for a conversation at dinner. But it was still rather early, and Lloyd tried not to think too much of it. Light shone in brightly through the large window, that took up much of the wall beside the door. Through it Lloyd noticed Noishe wonder off. He thought nothing of it, as Noishe did it regularly.

The family sat at the table, which they had enlarged for tonight's and the next week's or so dinners. Lloyd sat with his young son in his lap, smiling down at him as they both laughed and giggled. Nikhil was only about two years old. His soft, thin hair was a brownish golden color, and even with the little amount it was, it managed to form spikes here and there. He wore clothes that Lloyd had painstakingly made for him with the help of Dirk. It was light material, of white and brown colors. His shoes, which he hardly ever wore, were dark brown. Always grinning, never crying, he was a wonderful gift to the couple. Colette adored him, which made her husband feel less guilty for putting her through having him. But the conversation never came up so Lloyd just had to assume that she was okay with it, it looked she did anyway.

He sighed nervously and looked over to the window, brushing some hair away from his right eye. Putting on a grin he turned to Colette, "Hey, Colette!" he said, turning around excitedly, "Guess who's here?"

She tried to look out the window, but her vision was blocked by Lloyd, who had put himself in her way of vision so she wouldn't cheat. "Uhhh…hmmm…" she thought for a while, grinning. "I give up – who?" she asked asked playfully.

It seemed he couldn't smile any larger as he practically skipped to the door. He set Nikhil down on the sofa, which was placed with its back against the window, and opened the door. "Raine! Genis!" Colette exclaimed running up to the door to greet them. Her hands clasped together against her chest as she smiled heartily. "Come in!" Lloyd and Colette said in unison. Lloyd pulled aside to let the two in as they followed Colette to a group of chairs across from the sofa and next to the stairs, that were directly across from the door.

Genis sighed in relief and took a seat, closing his eyes, with a stupid, smug smile on his face, "Raine never lets me sit in an actual chair… and its so hard traveling without the Rheards…" Raine stood in front of Genis, talking eagerly with Colette. Raine hadn't changed at all it seemed. She wore the same clothes and such. But her hair was a little longer and a little less uppy, more like her mothers.

Lloyd walked up to Genis. "So, how's it going?" he asked Genis, not knowing really what else to say. Genis had changed, he was much taller, though still shorter than Lloyd, and wore new clothes similar to the ones he had before. He now had pants instead of shorts, and had boots, somewhat like Lloyds had been only shorter and let 'decorative'. His undershirt now had long sleeves that came to a point over the back of his hand. But his hair was what caught Lloyd's attention the most. A lot of it was swooped to the sides like Raine's was. It was also incredibly longer in the back, though not at long as the two long strands that fell past his face and over his shoulder. Apparently now they were to heavy to stick out to the sides. Though his hair seemed much more straight, spikes could still be found. But for some reason it kind of reminded Lloyd of Mithos' hair.

"Oh - Lloyd?" he exclaimed surprised. He seemed to have a face that said 'OMG REALLY?' to Lloyd.

"Wh- what?" Lloyd asked surprised, his eyes widening and his cheeks coloring.

"Oh.. heheh" replied Genis, rubbing the back of his head, "Its nothing, its just you look so different!" He smiled, and looked at Lloyd.

Lloyd grinned widely, "Oh?" his face went into deep thought for a while, "Is that bad? I've never really thought about my looks – I just sort of went with it." He grinned again. "You look a lot different too, you know." He pointed out.

"Yea, but not as much as you have…" he bluntly pointed out, "I mean, its not bad, just … different that's all." Genis nodded and continued to look at Lloyd. His classic red outfit was no more. He now wore clothes that seemed to Genis like a combination of his royal outfit with his old one. It was mostly white, or light gray, with dark brown, such as his boots and gloves, and some red here and there. His left handed glove now covered Lloyds exsphere, which slightly surprised him for reasons he couldn't put his finger on. Two strands of red cloth hung from the back of his collar. They where a little longer than his last ones, and widened slightly, before coming to a tattered point just above the ground. But what caught Genis by surprise the most was how much his hair had changed. Genis couldn't stop eyeing it. Lloyds hair had grown out to turn up much like Kratos', only much of it still went to the right, and was slightly shorter, especially in the back, where it revealed some of his neck. In fact it was so much the same that even a large amount of hair fell in front of one of his eyes. And instead of two strands falling against his face, they fell over his ears and onto his back. But besides that, his build hadn't changed that much, a little more muscular but not much more.

Lloyd blinked, besides the fact that his two rusty-colors belts and sheathes were hung in his room instead of on his waist, he felt relatively the same – except the hair that kept falling in front of his right eye, which somewhat annoyed him, but he ignored it for the most part, and was getting used to it. "Have I really changed that much?" He asked, somewhat worried at the look he, and now Raine, were now giving him. Since Raine hadn't seemed to change, he decided not to ask her for his opinion. She was probably just going to keep talking forever and ever anyways. He thought nervously about what the others were going to think.

Looking over quickly at Nikhil, to just check on him. He didn't know what to talk about, and it was kind of awkward. Talking about his child, of whom Genis didn't even notice, didn't even cross his mind. Luckily, a knock was heard at the door. He instantly turned to answer it.


	2. Look a like

**Disclaimer Thing** : Again... Me not own ToS. Though I do have a copy that I sleep with like a teddy.

And remember! **SPOILEEEEERS!**

This is my first fanfic… o.o; It randomly popped into my head while my dad was driving me around for like 3 hours! Its probably really bad, since I haven't written anything in like a year. So any pointers would be much loved.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

His fingers lingered a moment before gripping the door handle and opening the door. A huge grin grew on his face. "Hey guys!" He exclaimed, then quickly added, "Its me – Lloyd! Come on in!"

Both Regal and Presea, after starring for a while, nodded and smiled, and followed Lloyd in. "Its nice to see you, Lloyd." Presea said, smiling slightly. "You've changed, also, I see." She stated.

"Yes, greatly." nodded Regal in agreement. After a moment of awkward silence, Regal began to walk past Lloyd and Presea. "It'll be nice to see everyone after these long years." He smiled, then patted Lloyd on one shoulder before turning to Colette, Raine and Genis, who greeted him merrily.

Regal was still as muscular as ever, and seemed a lot more inviting with his cuffs removed. He wore pressed pants, black shoes, a white under-shirt and something that somewhat resembled Zelos' overcoat. Only fancier and with cuffed, long sleeves, reached closer to his neck, and didn't have anything except a few buttons, which he didn't use, to keep it together, and was of a darker green color than his pants. His hair was much the same, only much more groomed.

Lloyd turned to Presea and smiled. "Wow…" he stated, looking at her, "Its been so long, how have you been?"

Presea tilted her head and gave a weak smile, swinging her clasped hands slowly from side to side. "I've been well…" she replied, "How have you, and Colette, been?" Lloyd gave a slight grin, thinking on how much fun it'll be to introduce her to Genis. She had matured a little, and grown a little taller than Genis. She wore what seemed like just a new version of her old clothing to fit her body better. Her gloves were somewhat like Zelos', only with dark purple instead of pink. The metal-tipped shoes she had before were now replaced by shoes that were somewhat normal, besides the dark purple color. Her hair was exactly the same, but what caught Lloyd most by surprise was her eyes – which were so full of life and emotion that it made Lloyd smile more than he thought he could have.

"We've been well," he responded finally, "I'm sure Colette will be very glad to see you." He nodded. And after him and Presea had exchanged compliments with each other, they both walked over to the rest.

Not knowing really what to say to Regal, he decided to just sit out of the deep conversation he was in with Raine and the others, even though Colette seemed a little left behind, and sit with his son who he'd found climbing on the back of the sofa. Lloyd gently picked him up and placed him on his lap, smiling. He glanced out the window just in time to see Sheena walk up to the door. "Sorry, man." He grinned at Nikhil and left him again to answer the door.

He opened the door without hesitation, and looked face to face with a seemingly happy Sheena. "um… Hey, Lloyd!" She said, and smiled after glancing him over.

"Hey!" Lloyd replied grinning. "Come on in." He led her to where the others were - meanwhile Genis sat quite straight, nervously trying to make conversation with Presea. And Presea, who now seemed to understand why Genis always acted that way, was sitting straight also … her cheeks blushing slightly as they both looked around.

Sheena and Lloyd stood in-between the sofa and the open part of the room, where Regal, Raine and Colette were standing, talking about something apparently funny. Lloyd scratched the back of his head… again, what to say? Thankfully Sheena began, "You look nice." She said. "Kinda miss the red though." She added, grinning.

Lloyd looked at her, "Soo… its not a bad thing?" he asked, wanting to be reassured.

"N-no." she said, shaking her head quickly.

"Oh – good," he grinned, "From all the looks I've been getting I was starting to think I looked ugly or something." He smiled.

Sheena laughed, "No, your quiet the opposite" she stated. Soon she began to blush realizing what she said.

"Gee, Thanks!" He grinned. Sheena hurriedly joined in Colette, Raine, and Regal's conversation. "Oops.." he said, worriedly, under his breath. He'd forgotten to compliment her. But 'O well!' he thought and returned to his son who was standing as tall as he could on the sofa, messing with his hands and fingers, making shadowy shapes on the wooden floor.

Sitting on the sofa, Lloyd seemingly had the time of his life making shadow puppets with his son for about an hour, when finally the sun had positioned itself just above the window, making shadow puppets almost impossible to do. He laid back, resting an arm over the back of the couch and rested his face in the crevice of his elbow. Blinking slowly he wondered where Kratos was. Zelos, as he expected, would come much later, due to one thing or another. But Kratos? Lloyd had expected him to be in on time… maybe he was finally relaxing and taking his time? Lloyd smirked. His own son climbed on top of his legs and had begun buckling and unbuckling his father's boots. When he did this the first few times it had greatly irritated Lloyd, but now it was but a background noise - such as the chattering of his friends in the kitchen, debating what Regal and Genis should cook for dinner. Hair fell in front of his right eye again and he blew it away but to no avail.

Lloyd then noticed something in the distance coming over the slight hill to his house. At first it was just a smear of red and blue but soon became blurry figures of Kratos and oddly enough, Lloyd thought, Yuan. Following them was Noishe, who had been waiting for Kratos patiently nearly all day. A grin grew on his face as he turned to his son, "Your going to meet you grandpa soon!" Lloyd chuckled with his giggling son. He rebuckled his boots and got up to go to the door, but apparently Colette had seen them first and was already running up to them. Lloyd walked casually out the door, waiting painfully for what was about to happen. Colette ran up so them, snagged a foot on some air and had tripped, face first at the feet of Yuan, who rolled his eyes, Kratos and Noishe. Lloyd sighed and got to them soon after she had hastily picked herself back up and dusted off her outfit, which was much the same as what she had wore through their journey.

Lloyd stood beside her and petted Noishe after he licked his gloved hand. Lloyd smiled weakly at Kratos, hoping that he too wouldn't stare at him oddly. But was sorely disappointed. They looked at each other. Kratos was wearing his Judgement costume, or rather his 'fancier outfit' as Kratos had slipped one day while talking to his son. Looking over at Yuan, who had already finished his staring he asked, not expecting a true answer, "Why does everyone stare at me like that?"

"You look remarkably like your father." Yuan stated bluntly.

There was an awkward silence. Is it bad to look like your dad? Lloyd wondered to himself annoyed.

"Umm…" Colette said looking down. She suddenly perked up though as she glanced from Kratos to Yuan, "Come inside! Have a seat!" After the suggestion was made, Lloyd and Colette lead them through the front door and into the house. She walked off to the kitchen to see what was being brewed.

Lloyd turned to the couch to see his son raising his hands up at Kratos, who had sat on the other end of the sofa, looking down awkwardly and seemingly confused at the child. Yuan leaned back in a chair, his eyes closed, and a hand resting gently on Noishe's head, seemingly bored and not wanting to be here. He left for a while to grab some sort of drink for his empty mug, and when he returned Lloyd found his son on his fathers knees, Kratos running his fingers through his grandchild's golden-brown hair. Seeing a small smile on Kratos' face, which was larger than any other smile he had seen on him before, Lloyd couldn't help but grin from ear to ear.

Sitting next to his father, he took a long drink from his mug, and stared at the two. Nikhil brought a smile to Kratos' face, but seemed to bring even more sadness to his eyes, which hurt Lloyd. His fathers eyes had always been sad or angry, and he had hoped that would have changed by now.

Lloyd sighed and leaned back into the softness of his favorite piece of furniture. His head fell back onto the top of the couch, his hair falling away from his eyes. He was partially glad Zelos wasn't here, but was also silently praying he would come soon to rid of this quiet atmosphere. Sighing again he wondered why Kratos had brought Yuan along. He was always so quiet, and when he spoke – usually negative.

"Why didn't you tell me about your son?" Kratos asked blankly as he raised his hands slightly, Nikhil giving him two gentle highfives with each hand.

Lloyd colored and opened his eyes, finally realizing he hadn't told anyone about him, "Oooh…" He stared at the ceiling, a hand hitting his head. He looked over at his father about to sputter out some stupid excuse when the door slammed open. Kratos looked past his son at the door, Yuan had cracked open an angry eye, Lloyd looked stupidly over, Noishe gave a whine, and a few heads peeked out the door of the kitchen.


	3. Mixed Emotions

**Disclaimer Thing** : Me not own ToS. Though I do have a copy, that Im not alowed to play any more becuase school is starting cries

**SPOILEEEEERS!** The Hiiiiilllllls are aliiiiiive with spooooooiiiillleeeeeeeers!

This is my first fanfic… o.o; It randomly popped into my head while my dad was driving me around for like 3 hours! Its probably really bad, since I haven't written anything in like a year. So please give me some pointers. o.o

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In the doorway a man was striking poses, flexing his small muscles and flipping his long, red hair. A sweatmark huge enough to crush Lloyd fell quickly, and would have flattened him if it hadn't had halted instantly beside his head. "Now, now…" Zelos nodded, "I know how pretty I am, and I know how much you'd all love to stare at me, but now's not the time!" He struck another pose. "Because its time to start this party!" He slowly opened his eyes when he heard nothing. He took a step back, running into the wall, when he realized Sheena standing angrily right next to him. "Ahh! When did yo- OW!" he clung to his head. "What was that for-OW!"

Sheena smirked, shed almost forgotten how good it felt to hit him. She hadn't hit him in almost a year. "I see you're the same." She said, placing both hands behind her, grinning. She looked at Zelos, who was wearing what seemed to be the exact same thing.

Zelos rubbed his head, and put on one of his sad faces, "Yea yea…" he said looking down. He should have known shed be the same too. Sheena returned to the kitchen.

"Aaaaanyways …" Lloyd began, turning back to Kratos, who had already turned back to Nikhil. He was about to say more when Zelos hugged him from behind, rubbing their cheeks together. Lloyds eyes flattened, he now wished Zelos had never come.

"Hey, bud!" the red haired man exclaimed. He then gasped and let go and walked over in front of Kratos. "And who's this guy?" he asked, reaching for Nikhil. Kratos glared at Zelos and pulled his grandchild away from the man. Zelos placed his hands on his hips angrily. "Well, your as grouchy as ever." He said to Kratos coldly.

Lloyd sighed and stood up and pulled Zelos away to the chairs, where some others had sat waiting for early dinner, and the two sat down. Zelos began the conversation stating how much Lloyd looked like Kratos and they went from there. They talked for about an hour, the subject changed and some others joined in and out. And in the end Lloyd ending up talking, if you could call it that, - it was more little tidbits everynow and again, one on one with Colette.

Suddenly Kratos burst out laughing. His grandchild screaming happily. Everyone looked over, stunned. OO; Kratos broke off his laughing quickly, blushing immensely, looking from person to person, while the child kept giggling. There was a long awkward moment. He looked around awkwardly, his heart pounding. He stopped, Wait - What's wrong with laughing? He asked himself bitterly and slowly began playing with the child again, still aware of the many eyes starring at him strangely.

Yuan looked over at Kratos, a very odd look of thought apon his face. Even though most the others were happy to see him not grouchy, Lloyd was by far the happiest. He and Colette were the first ones to stop the awkward starring and look at each other. They smiled, about to burst out laughing themselves. And they would have if not Regal, after recovering also, announce that dinner was ready.

They all gathered around the enlarged table. Lloyd and Colette sat on opposite ends, Kratos sat next to Lloyd with Yuan next to Kratos. Genis looked around as if for help, leaning in his chair to make sure not to touch Yuan, scared that he would be attacked if he did. Sheena sat on the other side of Lloyd, next to Zelos, then Raine and Regal. Presea was left the seat next to Genis, which made him feel a little better.

Dinner lasted about two hours, though most of it was talking. Kratos and Yuan never spoke a word. Though Kratos did ask something that made Genis pass something awkwardly past Yuan to him. Lloyd didn't talk much either, except in small voices with his son, letting him know what the others were talking about and some explanations for words.

Zelos stood up and went to the bathroom, and when he returned, he sat somewhere else rather than the crowded table. Sheena then left to use it too. Kratos asked to hold Nikhil from Lloyd and left to the couch, leaving his spaghetti untouched. The others all got up too. Presea, Raine, Regal, Genis and Colette cleaned up dinner quickly and sat down in random groups. Yuan sat back down at his place at the table once he knew he wouldn't get in the way. Sheena finally returned from the bathroom, which received a slap-worthy comment from Zelos. Colette looked over randomly, then noticed the lone Yuan at the table. She looked down at her fidgeting fingers. After a sigh she plastered on a smile and walked over to him.

Lloyd was sitting with Kratos, talking now and again, but not much. He sighed, it was so hard to talk with him… he then wondered how he would act drunk, smirked and gave a small chuckle as his mind showed him a funny picture. His mind wondered from subject to subject, as it usually did. He looked over at Kratos when his mind led him to Kratos again. Lloyds father was looking around, which made Lloyd look around stupidly. "What is it, dad?" he asked.

Kratos 'humph'ed before replying, "Just wondering where Yuan was."

"Oh, Yuan?" he said grinning, "He's at the table with Colette, talking for once." He grinned and decided not to ask what was Kratos' seemingly troubled mind. He never did get a respond anyway.

Later in the evening, Lloyd led his guests to their rooms on the second floor. One for girls one for boys. Sheena, Genis, Presea, Raine and Regal retired to rest. Zelos, after realizing that chatting with Kratos, Yuan and Lloyd was boring and rather … depressing, retired too. He paused as he passed the ladies' room, but continued into the men's' one. He entered loudly, not caring as usual, angering Genis greatly. The 'boring' men downstairs stared at the ceiling oddly as Zelos and Genis argued, almost at the top of their voices.

"SHUT UP!" screamed Sheena angrily through the wall after a few minutes of it.

"YOU SHUT UP!" replied Zelos. "AAAHH! IT BURNS!" A thud and some crackling was heard.

Genis' evil laughter echoed through out the house. Noishe whined.

"EVERYONE - JUST SHUT UP!" yelled Raine. The door leading to the master bedroom opened revealing a troubled Colette. It was quiet for a while. And after some quiet whispering arguments between Zelos and Genis a few minutes later the house finally fell silent again.

Colette sighed in the door way and returned back into her room, after glancing quickly into the room where Lloyd and the other two were. Lloyd noticed her starring at Yuan before she left and a sickening thought entered his mind. It was highly unlikely, but he decided to check.

After nodding to Kratos and Yuan, who were in a conversation about something that left Lloyd far behind, he got up and walked over to his room. He opened the door to their room quietly, turned on a heel and closed it gently. Then, slowly, he turned to see Colette on the foot of their bed, Nikhil on her knees. Lloyd studied the wooden floor as he made his way to sit next to her. They sat silently, as they usually did. He scratched the back of his head and she glanced around the room as their son sat quietly fiddling with his hands or feet or something nearby such as Colette's dress or finger.

Lloyd cleared his throat. "Sooo… what did Yuan talk about?" He brought up the topic much easier than he had expected. Blinking a few times he patiently waited on her answer.

"Umm…" looking down at their son blankly, she began to get nervous. Lloyd could see this easily.

"Well?" he asked, his gut twisting.

She swallowed nervously, "… It was nothing." She shook her head.

He looked down, sighed heavily and placed a hand on her shoulder as he stood up. She looked up innocently and seemed a little shocked when Lloyd said he loved her. Her words stumbled and she blinked quickly, looking around. Lloyd sighed, gently removed his hand and walked out of the room. The door quietly snapped shut. With a large sigh, Lloyd rested his forehead on the wood.

After a few minutes of deciding what to do, he chose to sleep out on the couch. He slipped off his boots were he was and walked as quietly as he could back into the main room. Finding Yuan apparently asleep while sitting in a chair seemed to ease his mind, though he still stared at the blue haired half elf for quite a while, ignoring the quizzical looks from his father.

Lloyd finally retired to the sofa, its soft cushions giving way beneath him. Kratos stood up and sat back down on the floor, giving Lloyd more room. Slowly, Lloyd laid down, feeling a little guilty taking the spot from Kratos but also silently thanking him. He sighed, cleared his mind and drifted off into slumber.


	4. New Day

**SPOILEEEEERS!** SOYLENT GREEN IS MADE OF SPOILERS!

**Disclaimer Thing** : Me not own ToS. If I did there would be tons of stupid little mini games like: Drown as Botta! Where you would walk around with those two poor renegades waiting to drown! Yay! Fun!

This is my first fanfic… o.o; It randomly popped into my head while my dad was driving me around. Its probably really bad, since I haven't written anything in like a year. Any tips are loved.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rubbing his eyes and letting out a hug yawn, Lloyd awoke the next morning. He stretched his arms and drearily looked around. Kratos was passed out on the floor, his head resting on Noishe. "Heh…" Lloyd smirked and yawned again. He rolled over onto his stomach, smashing his face into the couch. There he rested for about 10 minutes, until he heard footsteps. He twisted his neck and looked over at the stairs. Down came Raine, almost fully dressed besides her orange overcoat. Lloyd managed to flick his wrist in a weak attempt to wave. She grinned and mouthed Good Morning before entering the kitchen where Yuan was sitting at his spot at the table. Raine looked around oddly before grabbing a mug and filling it with coffee or orange juice or something… Lloyd didn't care. He rubbed his face in the couch sleepily again.

Feeling a cold spot on his face, Lloyd awoke. He raised his head and wiped off any spit on his face. Kratos, he noticed, had curled up closer to Noishe, Yuan was sitting crossed legged on the floor next to him – with an odd smirk on his mug, and Raine was still drinking from her mug. He noticed her look abruptly away and hide her face within it. Odd.. thought Lloyd, but quickly forgot about it. He rolled around some more, trying to hide his face from the sun coming through the window.

A terrible high-pitched scream echoed through the house. Lloyd, Kratos and Yuan stood instantly upright, and Raine set her mug down on the table with a thud as she looked up. Lloyd ran to and up the stairs, awkwardly at first, and then into the woman's' room. He slammed the door open, almost smacking a frightened Zelos. Lloyd paused as his slow brain worked. Presea was in the corner near a window, standing up quietly, Sheena was still in bed clutching the sheets up to her neck. Her eyes fixed angrily on Zelos. She shot out a hand to the lamp on the small table next to the bed. Lloyd and Zelos both froze instantly, their eyes widening.

Zelos was standing almost right in front of Lloyd and Sheena was threatening to through the heavy lamp that Lloyd had bought with Colette about two years ago. He remembers because he had to carry that incredibly heavy lamp all the way home. But Sheena raised it easily. "N-NO!" screamed Zelos and Lloyd in unison. Lloyd rushed foreword and grabbed the lamp and set it down gently before she could do anything.

Sheena stared at him, blinking, recovering, while Lloyd sighed and sagged his shoulders is relief. "Buuuuuud!" Zelos hugged him from behind again. Hearts seemingly flew out from his hair and hovered in the air. "I knew you were on my side!" Zelos exclaimed. Lloyd stood there, eyes slowly forming slits and twitching, his hands clenching and unclenching. He began to shake with anger as Zelos rubbed their faces together.

Lloyd couldn't take it anymore. "G-GET OFF OF ME!" He yelled. Zelos froze but didn't seem to get it. "Get. Off. Of. Me - DAMMIT!" Lloyd yelled louder. Quickly removing his arms, Zelos stumbled back in shock. Sheenas eyes grew and Presea gasped. Lloyd stood there shaking for a while before stomping out of the room, down the stairs, shoved on his boots, and out the front door.

Standing on the bank next to the small river, Lloyd sighed uneasily. He waked through the river, even though the bridge was right next to him, and sat on the other side of the river, and starred angrily at the house. He swung his arms around his legs and brought his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on top of them, closing his eyes.

He slowly opened them again, and was taken back slightly. Kratos has appeared on the other side of the small river, across from him, starring with those dark eyes. Lloyd looked away and noticed Noishe wandering up and settling down next to him. Kratos waded the water just as Lloyd had and sat down next to him. Kratos breathed heavily a few times, knowing what he should do but not how to.

Lloyds eyes wondered to the doorway of the house to find almost everyone looking through it. On the stairs Lloyd could see Zelos in the same position he was, Sheena trying to comfort him. But Lloyd wasn't mad at Zelos, Lloyd was mad at… well, truthfully he didn't know. He buried his face in his arms as he noticed Colette wasn't there with the rest of them.

Kratos looked around, he never was good at comforting anyone or thing. He fidgeted, thinking hard of what to say. Lloyd turned to him, and gave him a weak smile. Lloyd knew he was trying. He saw someone move from the doorway. Yuan had went back into the house, pushing his friends gently out of the way. Kratos stood, placed a hand on one of Lloyds shoulders, patted it, and left back into the house after Yuan.

Noishe whined and Lloyd instantly clung to its neck, hugging it tightly. Whining some more, Noishe brushed up closer, trying to comfort his friend. Lloyd cried silently into his fur as others reentered the house. Genis was now the only one left, who had knelt and sat down just to one side of the door.

Everything was silent for what seemed liked hours, until Kratos came back and sat once more next to his son. Kratos swallowed and looked over at the boy. Lloyd let go of Noishe and glanced over at Kratos now and again. Sighing heavily, the man still couldn't find the right words. And sniffing loudly, Lloyd didn't even know what to think.

Suddenly, Lloyd broke the silence. "Do you think… that Colette still … loves me?" he asked quietly.

Kratos was afraid to say it, "…" he looked down at the water, "I don't know…but … Yuan says she doesn't."

"W-what?" Lloyd asked surprised.

"… I don't see what she sees in ... him ..." he began but stopped. It didn't matter, Lloyd had already left. Kratos sighed.


	5. Not the Right M

**Disclaimer Thing** : Me not own ToS. Though I do have a copy that I play at night when my dads asleep so I dont get in trouble.

OI CAP'N! **SPOILERS** AHOY!

This is my first fanfic… o.o; It randomly popped into my head while my dad was driving me around for hours. Its probably really bad, since I haven't written anything in like a year. So yea - pointers would be nice.

YAY! DUMB CHEESY ENDING! XD

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lloyd rushed through the house to their room. He breathed heavily, ignoring all the comments and remarks from his friends in the background. His gloved hand hovered above the door knob. Lloyd was about to open the door when it swung open with out him. A stunned face appeared on both Lloyds face and of the face of Yuan who had opened the door to leave the room. Yuan seemed to disappear, he walked so fast. And after grabbing his cloak from the back of a chair he hurriedly left the house. Everyone watched him through the window. Kratos stood, and had grabbed Yuan's arm pulling him back. Everyone stood still as Kratos tried to talk to his friend, of whom he had to keep pulling back towards him to keep him from leaving.

Lloyd saw Yuan give a slight nod, and Kratos released him. Yuan stormed off and out of sight. With that, Lloyd quickly turned and looked through the doorway to see Colette sitting on the foot of the bed again. "What was that about?" he asked coldly.

She looked up at him with frightened, blue eyes. He walked and stood in front of her, looking down. He heard Presea close the door respectively and silently thanked her

"… Colette?" he asked firmly.

Tears formed in her eyes and she clutched at her dress. Lloyds face was full of surprise as Colette let everything out quickly and bluntly. "I'm so sorry!" she pleaded shaking her head franticly, her golden hair twirling, "You didn't do anything wrong! I'm sorry! I don't even know why – it just like…" she began sobbing, "I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!"

Lloyd rolled his eyes, first of all – this wasn't getting anywhere and second he was seriously getting tired of her apologizing for everything. "JUST SH- … q-QUIET!" he yelled at her.

She managed to look up at him.

He relaxed and looked back down at her, waiting.

"I-its just …" she began slowly, "Its just been so …" she took a long pause, she was obviously scared, so Lloyd waited quietly for her to finish. "Its so ODD between us!" she blurted out. "Everyday is just so awkward…"

Lloyd was stunned, but he knew she was right. He sighed and a painful looked crossed his face. After a few long moments of eerie silence he finally said, "If I let you have Yuan will you give me my son?"

Colette looked at him in fear, "N-no! Its not like that!" She shook tears from her eyes.

"Will you?" Lloyd said again, in a voice much like anyone would expect from his fathers. He saw her turn around and grab their child that had been trying to sleep on their bed. He grabbed her arm firmly. He then paused, "… It has been awkward? Hasn't it?" he asked almost in a whisper.

She nodded, slightly relieved he saw it her way. "I … I don't think we were meant to be any more than just friends…" she spilled out slowly.

Lloyd let go of her arm. He was stunned. He had loved her, he knew he did. Then suddenly … he wasn't so sure. He shook his head, his eyes watering.

"I'm sorry." She said again.

Lloyd grabbed the child with numb hands and a blank expression. Colette froze and began to tear. Lloyd looked back before reaching the door. He wanted to comfort her, but had a feeling he wouldn't help.

He walked through the small crowd of people and out of the house. Kratos stood up quickly seeing Lloyd return, his mouth ajar as if about to speak. Kratos' eyes watched as his son plopped down at his feet. A pitiful face grew on Kratos as he slowly sat down next to his son.

Back in the house, Zelos had long realized that it wasn't his fault and his mind had finally registered that Lloyd had a son. A stupid grin crossed his face as he turned to anyone, "Heeey, Lloyd finally got some!" he was quickly smacked harder than ever from Sheena. "Oowww…" he teared and rubbed his face, "What was that for – OW!" he rubbed his head were Raine's staff had clubbed him. He pouted, clung to the stair-railing, and decided to shut up again.

Lloyd sat, his legs spread out, with his child in his lap. Both Kratos and Lloyd stared quietly at the water flowing just fast their feet. Noishe whined, and they fell back into themselves. Lloyd watched his kid play in the shallow part of the river, with Noishe making sure he didn't get in too far.

"Please don't be mad at Yuan, Lloyd." Kratos said, shaking his head.

"Don't worry…" replied Lloyd, "I have a habbit of blaming either Mithos or myself for everything…"

Kratos nodded, as he understood perfectly. Nikhil walked up to Lloyds boots and did his buckling and unbuckling thing again. Lloyd sighed and Kratos smirked, mentally laughing, remembering all the stupid things Lloyd used to do as a child.

There was a long silence. The only thing that could be heard were the trees and a playful child messing with his fathers shoes. After a while, Lloyd couldn't handle it any more. He lifted the kid away from his boots and next the Noishe, who looked at Lloyd and whined. He petted Noishe gently and couldn't help but point out an amazingly ugly fish that was swimming against the current.

After getting no reaction, Lloyd sighed and brought up another, more interesting topic, "Hey, dad…" he started quietly, "What was I like as a child?" Lloyd watched as his kids climbed on top of Kratos' lap.

A smile cracked Kratos' lips, "You were much the same as this one," he said, again messing with the child's hair, "You were a perfect …" he breathed heavily, "You were such a nice kid… but you never did go to sleep."

"That's probably why I sleep so much now." Lloyd added, smiling.

"Heh… I never got any sleep either." Lloyd motioned for Kratos to pass over the kid, and Kratos gave him over.

Lloyd looked down at his son, holding him close, both of them smiling from ear to ear. "I love him so much…" a sad wave fell over Lloyd, "Colette does to… but I stole him from her…"

Again, there was a long silence. The child giggled and Kratos spoke up, "I should have been there with you."

"Meh…" said Lloyd shrugging. This caught Kratos slightly off guard and surprised him. "If you had, things would've turned out different." He grinned, "But I get what your saying."

Kratos looked down, slightly embarrassed.

Lloyd piped up again, "I guess that's why I took him from Colette." He said raising his child up and down, "I want to be there for him."

"To… no be like me." Kratos said quietly.

They sat silently, watching as Noishe and the kid played. Lloyd looked upward at the sky, sighed and looked back down to see that Noishe had picked up his precious child like a mother cat would pick up her kitten.

"NOISHE! " Lloyd got angry and demanded he put his kid down. "You'll put holes in the clothing!"

Kratos scooped the kid up, placing his arm underneath his belly. The kid squirmed playfully as he inspected the clothing. "… Yep, Its ripped." He said plainly, giving the child back to Noishe, who picked him up like before. The kid laughed and waved his short arms.

"Aww… spent forever on that…" Lloyd sighed pathetically.

"It was light material, you should have expected it." Kratos said plainly.

"What? You want me to give him some leather jacket?"

"… No." Kratos shook his head. "But it shouldn't take long to fix." He relaxes into a more comfortable position. He sighed and looked over at Lloyd, who was sitting in the same position : one leg out, one bent, and leaning back onto both hands. Kratos colored slightly and changed positions, searching for something to say. "… That was an ugly fish." He replied to Lloyds earlier comment after thinking about it.

"Yea…" sighed Lloyd. He changed the subject oddly again. "I have another guest coming later today…"

"Who is it?" asked Kratos.

Lloyd smiled and brought out the locket Kratos had given him and looked at it. "I met her before my son was born, in one of those new towns people have been building… I noticed her because she looked a lot like mom."

Kratos looked over, wondering if she was related somehow. "She's really quiet, but I think you'll like her. I know Nikhil will." He grinned.

"Well, we'll see about that." Kratos said.

"Yea," Lloyd joked, "You do have a weird way of reaching people. … I like her though, she's nice."

Kratos blushed slightly, "Yes." He said simply, and played with the child.

The four, including Noishe, sat around for what seemed like an hour, when Lloyd decided to start talking again.

"It was always a little odd with Colette," he remembered when the brown haired girl they'd just met had let them escort her back to her home town. "Especially with her around." He grinned blushing, and realized when his and Colette's relationship had begun to steadily decline.

"… Are you worried for the child?" Kratos asked.

"For him having no mom, slightly." Lloyd replied. Then partially joked, "I hope his child has a mother…"

Kratos gave a humph and closed his eyes tight. Worried, Lloyd quickly added, "But I turned out alright, so I'm sure he'll do fine too!" The two adults smiled at Nikhil.

Then something struck Lloyds mind, "Hey! I just realized something!"

"?" Kratos tilted his head.

"You name starts with a K, then I'm L and he's N!" Lloyd grinned not realizing his mistake. "Its like the alphabet!" He exclaimed.

"…" Kratos sighed, raising a hand to cover his face in embarrassment. Noishe whined.

"What?" Lloyds face was colored and confused.

"It goes K – L – M – N … you missed the M…" His words were cold but his face seemed about ready to burst with laughter.

"… … … oh." Lloyd sighed, but was quickly lit up again, "Well, M's are nice to have, but not all words need them." Both he and Kratos grinned from ear to ear, as the awkwardness between them was forgotten.

"Colette wouldn't have made a good M anyway." SaidLloyd cheerfully.


End file.
